<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Me by Kairanell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702458">Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairanell/pseuds/Kairanell'>Kairanell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Romance, Drabble, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Melancholy, Minimalism, One-Sided Relationship, Random &amp; Short, Romance, Shorts, egyperces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairanell/pseuds/Kairanell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minden férfival kapcsolatban ugyanazt a rossz döntést hoztam. Azt hittem, adnom kell nekik valamit...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miután szeretkeztünk, tudtam hogy vége. Vajon szerettem én őt valaha, vagy csak a vágy hajtott, az az ősi, megzabolázhatatlan, hogy birtokoljam az elérhetetlent? Csak a gyötrelem ejtett volna rabul? Hogy sosem lehetett az enyém? Miközben őt figyeltem a szoba túlsó feléről, ahogy a párnáim között aludt, nem találtam a választ. Oda akartam bújni hozzá, de úgy éreztem, mintha a székhez kötöztek volna, volt valami ami visszatartott... Tudván, hogy túl messzire mentem, és elértem a végső határt. Minden férfival kapcsolatban ugyanazt a rossz döntést hoztam, egyszerűen megviselt a felelősség. </p><p>A város közben lassan felébredt alattunk, és én ezzel a lendülettel elszakítottam magam tőle. Nem volt ebben semmi lélekemelő... Az ürességet már nem csak a gyomromban, de a szívemben is érezni véltem.</p><p>Az éhség még sokáig velem maradt, beitta magát a csontjaimba, minél inkább mélyebbre kúszott, gyökeret és indákat eresztett bennem. Napok, hónapok teltek el a fejem felett, mire rájöttem, ez is én vagyok. Nem ő, nem mi, hanem én. </p><p>Csak én. Nélküle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>